Death note shorts
by PleasegiveMeaPenname
Summary: Just bunch of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't really a hardcore "story', it's just something that I will work on as inspiration comes. It will never be labeled as complete, as this is where I will dump all one-shot type stories. A lot will be garbage, but hey, sometimes garbage is fun to read. Most of this is going to be humor, with other genres thrown in. Have fun!**

 **If Near followed me around school for a day.**

It was a little chilly that morning, as it was only April. There was a cold drizzle and a light wind that cut through all but the heaviest of coats, leaving a chill in one's body for awhile after coming into the warmth. I looked up from my feet towards the second set of doors just to see Near sitting on the bench in between. Once I noticed him, he got up and came over to me.

"Near?! What are you DOING here? I already told you that it wouldn't be a good idea!" I said quietly.

Near simply twirled his hair. "Yes, that is what you said. However, I have since come to my own conclusion, and feel that the risk presented isn't enough to warrant me staying away. I know that by observing you in school, I can get a better idea of who you are. You yourself have already said that you act differently in public than you do alone with people you know well."

I sighed. "Fine. But only today."

Near let out a small smirk. "That is all I will need."

I scoffed slightly, slightly irritated that he had done this. He hadn't even given me a chance to plan an explanation for his presence! I also didn't imagine him reacting that well to all the people in the school. Sure, it was small, only a little over 400 students, but that was more than he was used to. The most people he was ever really around at one time was at Wammy's, and that wouldn't have been anywhere near as many people as a school. Even further, these people wouldn't know to leave him alone like the kids at Wammy's did. They would be bugging him non stop, both because he was new, and because of his unusual appearance. Plenty of kids wore pajamas to school, so how he was dressed wouldn't attract too much attention, it was his hair. No one at my school had white hair, except a couple of teachers.

As we were walking, I felt him slip his hand into mine. He tended to do this quite a bit, despite being 17. I suspected he had some form of autism, as many of his habits reflected a diagnosis like that. The way he always dressed, for one. Loose fitting pajamas, and socks. No shoes, never barefoot. Just socks. There was also his habit of playing with his hair. His difficulty with normal social interaction also reflected that. Granted, there was a hell of a lot more going on with his head than autism, but autism was most likely in there. We arrived at my first class, Animal Science. Most of the units revolved around agricultural animals, but we were also taught how to care for the various animals that called the room home. Including two cats, two snakes, two doves, two frogs, a salamander, a cockatiel, two chickens, a bearded dragon, a gecko, a tarantula, a hedgehog, a chinchilla, a rabbit, and a little brown rodent called a degu. The only two that weren't contained were the cats, but students would take out some of the others to have at their table spots with them for something to pet while working.

Once we got through the door (which had a terrible habit of getting stuck when closed), I went across the room and sat down. Near seemed slightly concerned at the number of animals in the room, and chose to sit in the chair next to me instead of the floor. He took a deck of cards from his pocket and started building a card tower. Honestly, I never understood how he could get them to stay up on such a smooth surface. I got up and walked across the room to get the bull snake. She was only a baby, so could easily fit in your hand, but she would eventually grow to be over five feet long. I gently took her out of her container, and draped her around my shoulders. She proceeded to explore my hair as I sat back down. Near looked at the snake, and she looked back for a moment before they both went back to their previous tasks. I just pulled out my phone, going from game to game. The class was technically of the college level, but it never felt like that. The only time it felt college-y was during the genetics unit. Otherwise, I could easily just go through the class without listening and still do quite well, usually a B or an A.

I was jolted away from my phone as I heard a soft clattering. The chinchilla was right in front of me, and had gone straight through Near's card tower, knocking it over. She quickly ran to the opposite end of the table row, back to whoever had taken her out to begin with. Near was just holding a card, a vaguely shocked expression frozen on his face. I couldn't quite stifle a chuckle though, and he glared at me. Near's glares weren't too expressive, as his face remained passive. All the expression was in his eyes. I could see the spark of irritation in them, and instantly shut up, going back to my phone. In the brief time I had looked up, though, I had seen the vast majority of the class staring at Near. Not surprising, though I was concerned now that he had been brought to the forefront of everyone's minds. I froze when the teacher stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you are doing here?" he asked.

I responded before Near had the chance. "He's following me for today, wants to see what this school is like. He wants to come here at some point, but he just needs to make sure it would fit him. It's only for today, though, then he's going home."

The teacher nodded. "Okay."

I narrowly avoided sighing in relief as he walked back to the front of the room. Glancing at Near, I could see that he had taken out a small action figure instead. I wondered where he kept all of his toys...they seemed to just appear out of thin air, as there were never any noticeable lumps in his pockets. Oh, well. Not that I cared too much, as long as he was entertained. I simply went back to my phone, focusing on my games.

The bell rang to leave, so I got up, put the snake back, and left with Near in tow. Walking up the stairs, I kept Near's hand in mine. Intellectually, he could beat anyone in this school. But physically, he didn't have much going for him. He was only about five feet tall, after all. We stopped in front of a door and entered my next class; chemistry. Walking in, all I smelled was butane. Okay, good sign, we would be setting things on fire today. That was always fun. Before my teacher could ask, I told her the same thing I had told my animal science teacher. She accepted just as readily, and I took my spot. Most of the class was quite boring, and passed without incident. A few people looked at Near in curiosity, but no one bothered him. As it turned out, only the teacher got to set things on fire, which was disappointing. The bell rang, and I put my things away. I briefly overheard a conversation, but the only thing I could get out of it was that they thought I was babysitting. I wondered for a moment if Near really looked that young. Looking at him, he could pass as a twelve year old, but no younger. I had no idea why they seemed to think i was babysitting him, but whatever. He may have codependence issues, but he was still far more intelligent than (most likely) everyone else in the school. So far, the only thing I found that I knew more about than him was birds, and that was just because he didn't care.

I walked to my next class, a very large one. About one hundred students were there at once. My school called it 'House'. It was basically a conglomeration of English, Social Studies, and Science. You couldn't really separate one subject from the other as they all blended together, but it was okay. Like normal classrooms, it was open. Along the edges, there were small half-walled areas where student's desks were located, and in the middle was tables and chairs facing two pull-down screens with projectors and a rolling white board. THIS would be the class Near would have problems with, with so many people in one place all talking at once. I walked to the corner area to my desk, putting down my backpack and taking out what I needed. Near followed, his hand in mine the whole time. I sat down at a rather isolated table in the middle of the room, as I usually did. As normal, no one else sat with me. It wasn't because I wasn't likeable, it was because I was just too quiet, and never really talked to many people. Near sat at the table next to me and took out his action figure again. As expected, people stared at him, but said nothing. I had already handed a note to my teachers (there were three) explaining his presence, calling him Michael. That was now his alias in my school. I idly played on my phone while the teachers talked, half-listening. Nothing too big was going on, and I already understood the basic idea of what we were doing. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked over to my desk and pulled my lunch from my backpack. I sat on the floor next to my desk, and Near sat next to the half-wall, still playing with his action figure. _Doesn't look like people are gonna bother him, after all,_ I thought. However, I had spoken too soon.

A blonde girl approached. I couldn't remember her name, but I knew she was part of the class. She stopped right in front of me, looking at me expectantly. Looks like I had to speak, first.

"What?" I asked, through a mouthful of chips.

"Hi! I was just wondering if it would be okay if I talked to him," She asked, jutting her chin to indicate Near.

I smirked. This could be interesting. "Sure, go ahead. His name's Michael. I can't guarantee that he'll respond, though."

She smiled and bounced slightly. Guess she really liked kids. She knelt in front of Near.

"Hi." she paused. "I'm Bree. That's a cool action figure you got there. Is it your favorite?"

I nearly burst out laughing. She was talking to him like he was five! Now I just hoped Near responded. Near looked up, and I waited with baited breath.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop speaking to me as if I were a toddler. I understand that I look younger than I really am, but that does not make being spoken to like that any less annoying." He said, monotone as always.

Bree just sat there, shocked silent. I laughed. "Yeah, he's seventeen." I informed.

"Actually, I'm eighteen now." Near piped up.

"Oh, really? Happy birthday, then." I said, taking a bite of sandwich.

Bree was still silent. "If you must know, Bree, this action figure is indeed my preferred one. However, I still prefer cards, dice, and matches over action figures. I can do more with those things, mainly create elaborate constructs." Near said.

"O...kay…" Bree said. She slowly got up and walked away, the shock still evident on her face.

As she walked into the pod next to mine, I heard her friends ask what happened. The only thing she could say was "she's not babysitting…"

I laughed again, and saw that Near was smirking. Devious little shit, that was his whole goal with her! I laughed even harder at that realization. Unfortunately, now her friends were curious, so they came over. They crowded around Near, asking him all sorts of questions. He simply ignored them. Once they stopped with the normal questions, one guy asked why he wasn't answering.

Near looked up again. "I am not answering because I deem these questions unnecessary. Some I do not know the answers to, such as why my hair is white or why I appear so much younger than I am. I am aware that I behave in a childish manner, but my intellect is far above your own. So please stop bothering me." he stated.

One guy looked about ready to punch him. "Yeah, is that right? If you're so much smarter, then why are you in a high school?"

"I am following McKenna around, to see what she does during the day. I am unfamiliar with schools, so I was curious. I know that this school is far different from most, but it still gives me an idea. So far, it's pretty interesting." Near said, pulling out a deck of cards.

"What do you mean, you're not familiar with schools? You're homeschooled?" A girl asked.

"In a sense, yes. I would not have been able to progress in a school, as I can learn things far quicker than most. I most likely would have skipped several grades in one school year." He said, stacking his cards into a tower.

Another person showed up, a guy. He had a calculus book along with some paper and pencil in hand. He dropped them in front of Near, the breeze effectively knocking over his cards. Near fixe the boy with an angry glare. At least, _I_ knew it was angry. All his expression was in his eyes, and was very subtle. If you didn't know him well enough, he came across as an emotionless robot. But at the moment, he was quite irritated. No one else noticed, though.

"Fine. If you're so smart, let's see how many of these problems you can do before lunch ends." He stated smugly, opening the book to a random page.

Near sighed. "Fine. As long as all of you agree to leave me alone after."

The group nodded, and Near got to work. I simply smirked and turned back to my phone. He would complete far more than they would think possible, especially since he wasn't given a calculator. The bell rang ten minutes later, and Near put down the pencil, looking up at the amazed group of students before him. He had completed 78 problems in ten minutes, without a calculator. Near simply picked up his scattered cards, putting them into the box before walking over to me.

"I am going to leave now, as I feel that while this group will leave me alone, others will not once they hear of this. It was interesting, today. I feel I have a more complete picture of you, now. Goodbye." He said, then walked away.

He pulled out a phone as he walked, most likely to contact Rester to come get him. I smiled, waving goodbye at his retreating figure. Soon after, I got up myself and returned to my spot in the classroom. The group of students who had challenged him simply stood around the book and paper with Near's work on it, checking all of his answers. Knowing him, none would be wrong. It took them a whole five minutes more before one of them shouted out that he had to have cheated somehow. I laughed, before returning my focus to my phone. It was a good thing that Near wouldn't be coming with me again, as no one would soon forget THAT.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Hope this was entertaining enough. I was thinking of doing a few more of these, where different characters follow me around school for the day. I would like you guys to vote on whether or not I should. If I get none, I'll keep doing it. Otherwise, it'll depend on how many people vote. It's not straight majority rules, but if there is an overwhelming number of people who don't like it, I'll stop.**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I got bored waiting for a vote, so I'm just gonna keep going.**

I walked off the bus, grimacing at the slight spritzing of the rain. I narrowly avoided a large puddle in the sidewalk, swearing softly at the mere idea of going through school with wet shoes and socks. I adjusted my headphones, making sure they covered both ears. I wasn't actually listening to anything at the moment, I just didn't want people to talk to me. It was too early for conversation, being that it was seven thirty. I watched where I stepped, but looked up at a rumbling sound. I wished I hadn't. Right on the curb sat Mello on his motorcycle, staring at me through his helmet. I took my headphones off, glaring at him.

He took off his helmet to see me better and gave me a smug smirk before shutting down his vehicle. I stepped up to him, fully intending to chew him out. He didn't give me the chance.

"I know, you're pissed. I don't care, though. You keep talking about how amazing this school is, and I wanted to see if it measured up to what you're constantly saying. Besides, I'll blend in more than that little twit you brought last week." He said.

I just stood there. So _that's_ what this was about. Another desperate attempt to be better than Near. God, he needed to get that inferiority complex in check.

"Fine. Go park your bike, then." I grumbled.

Mello gave another smug smirk and turned it back on, riding out into the parking lot. I just turned around and kept walking into the school. He could find me on his own. As I got to the door, Mello put his hand on it, blocking me from opening it. I glared at him, but he just glared right back.

"You aren't gonna get rid of me that easy, bitch." He growled.

I backed off, nodding. Damn, he could be frightening. Mello opened the door, going in before me. I just walked past him towards my first class. He openly stared at everything in the room, going straight for the bull snake.

"Why the fuck is there a small zoo inside your school?" He asked.

I didn't respond. He could figure it out himself. He just proceeded to walk around the room. He stopped at Tiger, who was on top of the papers as he usually was. The orange tabby just looked at Mello, curious as to who this new person was. Mello ignored him, and pulled a few papers from underneath the cat. Looking them over quickly, he put them back down on top of Tiger, who clearly didn't care one way or the other. I sat down in front of the cockatiel's cage, ignoring the bird as he basically screamed at me. Mello plopped down next to me, pulling out a chocolate bar. I got up again, walking over to where the chickens were kept. It was large enough for them, even though it was intended for chicks. They had nowhere else to go at the moment, being that the coop was still being built. After some struggle, I grabbed the hen, bringing her back to my spot. Mello just stared as I plopped the chicken down on the table in front of me. I just looked at him.

"Her name is Anarchy." I said matter of fact-ly.

Mello scoffed and went back to his chocolate, snapping a piece off before actually eating it. I simply pet the hen, who had now sat down on the table. The bell rang, and several kids entered the classroom to take their seats. Five minutes later, after the teacher had explained the basic schedule, we jumped into caring for the animals. My group had the chinchilla, degu, and cockatiel. I simply left Anarchy at my spot before going to clean out the chinchilla's cage. It didn't take long to finish, as all I had to do was sweep out the poop pellets.

I jumped, startled my Mello yelling.

"FUCKING CHICKEN! DON'T BITE ME!" He shouted.

Anarchy, being unable to understand him, just clucked loudly in response before biting at his rosary. Mello yelled again, tearing his rosary away from the mischievous hen. I quickly got over there, picking up Anarchy and putting her back in her cage with the rooster. I sighed. If people hadn't noticed Mello before, they certainly did now.

"DON'T YELL AT THE CHILDREN!" A girl shouted at Mello from across the room.

"SHE WAS BITING ME!" He yelled back.

"SHE'S A _CHICKEN,_ SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!"

Mello just grumbled something under his breath, seeing that he would get nowhere with this person. He sat back down, taking an aggressive bite from his chocolate. I sat down next to him, going straight to my phone for the rest of the class period.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. I picked my stuff up and walked towards the door, Mello on my heels. We were stopped short by one of my classmates. Seeing who it was, I became worried. It was Jack, one of the many transgender kids in my school. Now, before anyone gets angry, I have no problem with transgenders. In fact, Jack was one of the kindest people in the school. Which is exactly why I was worried about the question that would soon come out of his mouth.

"Hi, um...I'm Jack. I was just wondering, uh….what pronouns do you prefer?" He asked Mello.

Mello stood stock still. Mello hated whenever someone questioned his masculinity, and made that quite clear whenever these situations occurred.

"I. Am a fucking. Dude. WHY CAN'T PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT!?" He yelled.

Jack recoiled. "S-sorry!" He squeaked, running away.

I put my hand to my face. "Great, good going. You just scared the nicest kid in this school. Now a good portion of the student body is going to be mad at you."

Mello shrugged. "He should have realised I'm a guy."

I sighed in exasperation before walking out the door. I walked to the opposite end of the school and went up the stairs to my next class; study hall. Fortunately, it was in the same place as House, so I wouldn't have to move once class ended. As I always did, I dropped my back pack off at my desk, taking out the necessary materials before walking out to a table. Soon after sitting down, another person sat down across from Mello and I. I looked up at them.

She was staring at Mello for a good couple minutes before looking to me.

"Hey, Autumn. Who's this?" She asked.

I had to think fast. "Uh, this is Viktor."

She furrowed her brow. "Viktor, huh? Where's he from?"

 _Think._ "Russia. He's a friend of mine, and he's visiting from college, since he has the day off today."

She looked back to Mello. "Cool. Does he have any hobbies?"

"Figure skating." I said. I slapped myself mentally. _I should've just said no!_

She looked back to me. "Really? Sweet! What's his last name?"

 _Okay, can't say Nikiforov, that'll be too suspicious._ "Plisetsky." _Smooth._

She looked back to Mello. "Do you speak English?" She enunciated.

It was a wonder Mello didn't throw a pen at her head. "Yes, I'm fluent." He said, with a very light Russian accent. Damn, he could fake really well.

The girl smiled. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted my Mello.

"Before you ask, I'm not looking for any sort of relationship. I already have someone from college." He said stiffly.

The girl looked disappointed for a moment, but quickly bounced back to her previously flirty demeanor. "Okay. Well, if it doesn't work out, come find me."

She walked away, swaying her hips as she went. I rolled my eyes. Mello turned to me.

"Why am I Russian?

"Because, I know that you're originally Eastern European or something, so I just went with Russia." I said.

He nodded, taking a chunk from his chocolate. "Fair enough. What about the names? The first name is common enough, but the last name?"

"..."

"You got it from an anime, didn't you?"

"...yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Dumbass."

I ignored the jab, going back to my work. A half hour passed before something else happened. A guy walked over and sat right where the girl had been. Looking up, I found that I recognized the brown haired boy. I couldn't remember his name, but I knew that he was openly gay. Which most likely meant he had set his sights on Mello. I hid my face in my notebook, both dreading and loving the situation.

"Hey. I'm Mark. Summer says you're from Russia?" He said. _THAT was his name._

Mello nodded, taking another chunk from his bar.

Mark smiled. "Nice. I know a little bit of Russian, but not much. So, your name is Viktor?"

Mello nodded again.

"Cool. How long you here in the U.S. for, Viktor?"

"One more year after this. Then I go back home." Mello grumbled.

Mark looked concerned. "Really? You don't seem very excited."

Mello glared at him. "No, I'm not. Mostly because my 'kind' aren't accepted."

Mark's worry deepened. "Can't you stay in America?"

Mello shook his head frustratedly. "No. I'm reaching the end of my legal time, here. Besides, as long as I'm not public about it, nothing happens."

Mark's expression changed to one of determination. "Then I'll help you get your green card."

Mello looked stunned for a moment, then laughed. "No, you will not. I'm not going to marry someone simply to stay in the United States. In Russia, I'm simply not allowed to dress like this! I still like women, but as long as I don't make my desire for men also known, nothing changes. You should go, now. You're simply embarrassing yourself at this point."

Mark looked heartbroken for a moment, before steeling himself and getting up. "I was only trying to help, jackass."

He walked away in a huff.

Mello chuckled and looked back to me. "What's up with him?"

I sighed. "I don't know much about him other than that he's a hopeless romantic, to the point where he can't get a boyfriend."

Mello scoffed. "Clearly. How many more people do you think will bother me?"

I stared at him. "Probably a lot, since you literally just confessed to being bisexual. _I_ didn't even know that."

Mello groaned and put his forehead on the table. I smirked and patted his back patronizingly. He simply swatted my arm away. I just giggled and went back to my notebook.

Another thirty minutes passed before the bell rang. Mello jumped, startled by the sudden noise. I simply stayed where I was. Unfortunately, unlike normally, people crowded into the seats surrounding my table. I grimaced, doing my best to ignore them. Damn that 'Summer' girl, gossip spread fast.

Most of the students were girls, with a couple of guys thrown in there as well. Damn, why was Mello so popular? He was a jackass to all four of the people he'd interacted with so far. I mean, sure, he was pretty good looking, and was nicer if he liked you (though not by much), but no one knew about the second thing for all they knew, he was an ass through and through. I paid no attention to the conversation until someone recognized his names.

"So, Viktor Plisetsky, huh? You ever seen an anime called 'Yuri on Ice?'" The girl asked.

I stiffened, but Mello didn't miss a beat. "No, I'm not a fan of anime. My college friend tried introducing me to it, but I just didn't like it."

The student looked crestfallen. However, another student piped up.

"Well, you might actually like this one! It's about figure skating! Summer said that you skate."

Mello shook his head. "I don't skate much. It is only a hobby, I've never wanted to compete."

The teacher started talking then, so everyone quieted down. I didn't pay much attention, but neither did the rest of the students. They kept glancing at Mello, and one tried to take a picture. Mello saw this, and snatched the phone away.

"No one will take my picture. Understand?" He growled.

The girl nodded meekly and he gave her back her phone after snorting in derision. The rest of the hour before lunch passed by quietly, without further incident. Once we were dismissed for lunch, though, I beelined it away from Mello to my desk. He didn't get the chance to follow me, as he was soon surrounded by other students asking him questions.

He looked startled and pissed off, but mostly pissed. I smirked and went to eat my lunch. A few minutes later, Mello stormed over with a gaggle of students at his heels.

"I'm fucking leaving. They won't leave me the fuck alone. It's like they think I'm some sort of man-whore!" He snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Near was able to stay longer. He stayed until twelve ten. Surely you can find something to occupy yourself until at least then?" I said. I was intentionally preying on his stupid inferiority complex in order to get him to stay. I just wanted to see how long it would take until he hit someone.

Mello was seething. "Dammit, bitch! I know exactly what you're trying to do!"

I looked at him pointedly. "But is it working?"

Mello was shaking, now. Damn, he was MAD. "Yes. Unfortunately, it is. I'm going to get you for this." He threatened.

I smirked. "Sure. Now, what are you gonna do about your little fan club?"

Mello grinned. It wasn't a nice grin. He fixed a scowl on his face and whirled around. He yelled something in what I assumed to be Russian, and everyone quieted down.

"Good, that got your attention. Now, all of you listen. I don't care for your stupid questions. If you don't all shut up and leave me the fuck alone, I will beat all of your sorry asses black and blue. If you continue to bother me after THAT, I'll break an arm and a leg each. You all already know everything you need to know. I'm from Russia, my name is Viktor Plisetsky, and I'm currently attending college here before I go back home in a year. No one needs to know anything else, and no one is GOING to know anything else! GOT THAT?!" He ranted.

The students had various reactions. Some were frightened, and others just grudgingly obeyed. Most were shocked, and numbly complied, walking away. Once everyone had trickled away, he slumped down next to me on the floor. He reached into his pocket and took out another chocolate bar. I was starting to wonder where he actually KEPT all of them. He looked to me.

"I'm bored, now. Give me something to do." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes, handing him the book we were currently reading for class. He looked at it, then opened it up and began reading. At least he was quiet.

After forty minutes, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Looking back to Mello, I discovered that he was already just a few pages from the end. I got up, trying to think of something else to give him. I really didn't have much. I had a couple textbooks, but he most likely already knew everything in them, with how much he studied. I sat down at my table, Mello soon following. He looked at me pointedly, and I knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Yes, you have now stayed here longer than Near did." I sighed.

Mello smirked. "Damn straight. I'm gonna go now, before more people bother me."

At that, he stood up and left. Kids watched him go, and a few were quite obviously staring at his butt. Not that I blamed them, the leather worked in his favor in that area. But it was still weird. Once he was out of sight, the students blew up in gossip about him. Thankfully, no one came to me, but it was still strange to hear my fellow students talking about my frenemy like that.

To ignore their chatter, I simply put on my headphones and turned up the volume. Hopefully they would forget in a few days.


End file.
